Painting the Sunset
by gameofhorcruxes
Summary: A one-shot on the Hogwarts founders. A love triangle. Disregards Helena Ravenclaw. Salazar/Rowena/Godric. I am very very sorry there are a few odd mistakes there  like the minister thing  I forgot the time frame. Review please! :D


Painting the Sunset

A Hogwarts Founders One-Shot

I've recently taken to an interest in the founders after a video on YouTube (not going to post the link cause I'm lazy) But if you really want it just PM me, I'm nearly 98% sure you've watched it

**Summary: **The founders just when they opened Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw though the most intelligent does not come from a good noble (noble in the muggle sense) lineage. She is betrothed to Godric Gryffindor, disregarding his family's cry for a noble lady. And just when things can't get even more confusing

**Casting: **Godric Gryffindor – Richard Madden

Rowena Ravenclaw – Gemma Arterton

Salazar Slytherin – I'm using Kit Harington because I can't think of anyone else. Sorry guys I know Richard and Kit play brothers in Game of Thrones but still…

**Notes: **I don't believe JK Rowling wrote about their blood purity so I'm going to assume all of them pure blooded or half bloods. Disregards Helena Ravenclaw.

**Warnings: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling! (Except the plot… plot's MINE muahahaha!)

Enjoy :)

She was sitting there again. Rowena was always in the library, at the fourth window seat, the one in a rich plum colour.

"Ravishing radiant resplendent Rowena…" he drawled out with a lazy grin. Rowena looked up and smiled softly.

"Hello Salazar, why are you of all people here in the library on this fine day… I thought you'd be on a broom," Rowena smiled as he sat down on the armchair next to her.

He smirked and she turned back to her book. Salazar simply watched her read and as the seconds passed she felt more uncomfortable. The man never took his eyes off her, blinking slowly as if adjusting to the light spilling in from the window.

It was sunset and Rowena placed the book down to watch the colours of the sky morph and blend. The lovely sky turned into a vibrant red and burnt orange, chasing away the picturesque baby blue. As light escaped, the warm tones switched to dark pinks and lilac.

It was something worth painting, Rowena loved sunsets but she could never paint it the muggle way. The colours changed too fast and by the time she finished one area it was already dark.

The sky darkened to a dark purple and midnight blue as the remaining light disappeared over the horizon.

The candles flickered on immediately, bathing the room in a warm light peach.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Rowena smiled softly, "Why are you suddenly interested in what I read Sal?" he smirked and shrugged carelessly. "It's by a muggle author, you wouldn't know,"

She turned back to the book, not at all fidgety when he watched her.

Salazar reached over and pulled the book out of her grasp.

"Sal, that's not funny. I was reading that," she sighed crossing her arms. He grinned, _was he always that good looking? _Rowena immediately felt guilty, she shouldn't entertain such wanton thoughts about one of her friends.

Salazar wasn't just one of the best like Godric, Helga or her, he had also a very long and noble muggle ancestry. Both he and Godric paid for the school the most. Rowena wasn't from a very prominent family, if not for her abilities she'd have been wed to a minister by now.

Rowena was quite different; with each generation her family seemed to have lost their footing both in the wizarding world and the muggle one. That was until her of course. It made her older sister vexed; she had tried to get their parents to disown her. Of course it didn't work, Rowena was the first of their line to be so gifted. She was also very close to Helga who was in love with her brother, nevertheless it wasn't a proper match and both parties denied their love.

Salazar leaned down and kissed her forehead. Pushing away a few wispy tendrils of dark ringlets he smiled.

"What do you think you're doing Sal…" her voice should have been more forceful then maybe he wouldn't have done so. Maybe she'd have been happier.

His fingers went behind her neck and brought her lips up to meet his. It was small, caste but it lasted. Long enough… for Rowena to feel the full effects of it. Salazar stepped away, as if it seemed to pain his cold heart.

Rowena stared at him; both of them knowing that she had offered no resistance to his advances.

"Hello Rowena, thought I might find you here," Godric stepped in; his hair was slightly dishevelled. He must have just finished with the First Year lessons. She could see his jaw tense when he spotted Salazar. Nodding once he said, "Salazar,"

The two men's relationship was strained at best; neither could tolerate the other more than a few minutes a day. Unfortunately the Gods mustn't have favoured their tolerance, they met everyday in the halls of Hogwarts.

Salazar just smiled cryptically and sauntered towards the door slowly. Godric kept his eyes forward and Salazar looked back giving Rowena a broad smile before vanishing behind the doors.

Once he was gone Godric smiled and Rowena beamed back. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss, where Salazar had placed his just a few moments before.

It made Rowena feel incredibly licentious, almost like a strumpet. But she forced herself to smile up at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Were the students abrading?" Rowena asked as he sat down next to her she scooted a little to the right to make some space for him. The seat fitted both of them easily and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's hard… it's like teaching a wench to close her legs when she sees a gold coin," he joked.

Rowena frowned but her lips turned into a smile, "You are so crude!" she whacked his arm.

Godric laughed and kissed her cheek, "Only for you my love,"

Rowena giggled and shook her head; she shifted so that her head could rest over his. She loved him and she knew it.

Swallowing, Rowena's eyes were fixed at the door and her mind left with the man who had just passed through those doors. If she loved Godric as much as she believed to, why did she react in such a way when Salazar placed his lips on hers? _Merlin forbid if she even called it a kiss. _Rowena closed her eyes and listened to the hard breathing of the man beside her.

She didn't notice the pair of grey eyes staring right at them in the darkness of the library bookshelves.


End file.
